


Uncharted Seas

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Closeted Character, Gen, Homophobia, Male Homosexuality, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yanus knew his son was different</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncharted Seas

It started with passing him over when it was time to exchange boys between sea holds. Alemi was just too different. Much like his problematic sister Menolly, Alemi didn't quite fit the image of a proper sea holder scion. Yanus decided rather than risk embarrassment, he would keep Alemi close, work him hard, and shape him properly.

The rub of that was he didn't have a son who worked quite as hard as Alemi did. From his earliest Turns, the boy had a gift for the sea, a gift for finding the schools of fish. Maybe Yanus had been jumping at shadows, but done was done. He set the pace for learning, and Alemi kept up.

Still, Yanus didn't know the name for it, but Alemi was a deviation in their orderly life. It wasn't until Yanus overheard Alemi asking questions of a green rider, completely innocently, shortly after Thread came, that Yanus began to know what it was plaguing the back of his brain.

Alemi was dutiful to the Hold women, but not a word of impropriety or sneaking off at Gather with a one of them came to Yanus's ears. It was wrong, as Alemi grew tall, strong, and well-favored in all aspects a holder woman would look for. Other sons tacked their courses for the harbor of a woman's arms, and Alemi steered for open seas. The questions about life in the Weyr, asked of one of those odd green riders, charted the stars in Yanus's mind, and he vowed to keep Alemi from becoming a degenerate.

The workload increased, and Alemi was able for it. With so much to do, Yanus did not need to worry so over Alemi being improper.

Then a harper brought odd notions and ways, changing the seas to turmoil for Yanus.


End file.
